Denial
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: AU. I hate you too much to live with you, but I love you too much to live without you. But we're both held back by denial...
1. Prologue

**I've been watching those Indian drama shows again. Yeah. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Denial<strong>

**Prologue**

"You're not my daughter." She said, looking down at the girl who had looked up to her as her mother, her whole life. "Get out of my house."

And when the girl finally found somewhere to go, it had to be _his_ home?

He didn't like her. She didn't like him. His family loved her as if she were their own daughter; she loved them like they were her family. He hated it. He hated _her_.

Their hate for each other couldn't keep them together, but their love for each other wouldn't break them apart.

They knew they had to get through it. They knew they loved each other. But they just never realised it. They were in denial.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please let me know what you think!<strong>

**-Sarah :)**


	2. Stranger On A Train

**Here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Denial<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Stranger On A Train**

Sonny Munroe runs along the dark road, tears falling freely from her eyes as she drags the huge bag behind her. The words of the woman she thought to be her mother, rattle around in her mind. _"You aren't my daughter. Get out of my house."_ The woman she'd been brought up by, whom she had always looked up to, was not really who she'd thought she was…

But where could she go next? What could she do? She needs to stay somewhere, having been kicked out of her fake mother's home. And as far as she knows, she has no other living relatives… She'd always wanted to go to LA, and has enough money to do so. She has a friend who'd moved there recently. Sonny is sure her friend wouldn't mind letting her stay at her house for a few days; she could just find a job and get a small apartment with not much rent to pay, and not bother her friend for too long. It seems a good plan to her.

* * *

><p>I run to the train station. That's the easiest way of getting as far away from Wisconsin at such short notice. I get a ticket for the first train to LA, and run to the platform. There's hardly anyone here – an eerie silence hangs in the air. Creepy. I ignore it, and get on the train. There aren't many people on the train, either. I check my ticket for the seat number, and find that seat. But someone else is already sitting here.<p>

It's a guy, in a very dark blue – almost black – hoodie. He's got white headphones in, and is leaning his head on the window. He could be sleeping, for all I know. I don't think he is, though – the music is so loud, even I can hear it. Who could sleep with such loud music playing right in their ears?

"Excuse me, that's my seat." I say politely, and he looks up. He pulls his headphones out, and looks at me. His eyes are blue. _Really _blue.

"What? Couldn't hear you." He says.

"I said, that's my seat." I reply simply.

"And?" He asks, looking bored.

"And, I'm implying that _you_ shouldn't be there." I say, trying to sound as polite as I can.

"CDC does what he wants. Now, leave me alone." He smirks, and puts his headphones back in. The music continues, and I sigh. There are lots of empty seats around here – I walk away and sit down. Who does he think he is?

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. But the next one is really long! So, review on what you thought of this! :)<strong>


	3. Meeting The Coopers

**Here it is: Chapter Two! And school has begun, so I'll be updating slower than I already do...enjoy! Oh, and I fixed the Tawni issues in the previous chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Denial<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Meeting The Coopers**

It's been two weeks, and I still haven't found an apartment. I'm starting to lose hope, and thinking about just going straight back to Wisconsin. My friend just told me to leave her house, because she didn't want me there any longer. The only good thing, though, was that she gave me the address of her aunt's friend, who was looking for a 'paying guest', so I'm currently standing on the doorstep of this gigantic palace, contemplating whether or not I want to try this. If I don't, I'll have to go back, and I really don't want to do that. So I ring the doorbell and wait patiently.

The door suddenly swings open, to reveal a guy, who looks a little older than me. His short, blond hair is messy, and his sparkling blue eyes look tired - it seems like he'd just been sleeping. He's wearing a grey t-shirt, and black lounge pants. He's kinda…_hot_. He runs a hand through his hair, glaring at me. "What?" I snap out of the weird daze, and back to reality. He looks somewhat familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen him before…

"Chad, go back to sleep." A female voice says from behind him. Sleep? It's like, 4pm!

"Gladly." He turns and walks away. Now, a woman who looks in about her mid-forties is standing here. Probably his mother.

"Hi, you must be Sonny, right?" She says, giving a motherly smile. I nod. "I'm Cathryn. Cathryn Cooper." She holds out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I smile.

"Come inside! Oh, and sorry about Chad. He's just, well…_Chad_." Cathryn shrugs, laughing a little.

"It's okay." I say, smiling as I follow her into the living room and sit down. Politeness towards the kind mother – check! Well, I'm polite to everyone, so.

"Who's she?" A girl asks, walking into the room. She looks about my age.

"Tawni, I told you she was coming for the whole paying guest thing, right?" Cathryn says.

"Oh. Ugh." Tawni says. She looks at me, disgusted. Not nice.

"So, where are you from?" Cathryn asks, as Tawni leaves the room.

"West Appleton." I reply. She looks confused. "Wisconsin." I add.

"Dammit, would you stop bitching about how I haven't been at work for a week? Can't you do anything for yourself? Huh, you got distracted by my hotness. Are you freaking kidding me? Oh, shut up, you slut. I'm not a bloody despo!" The guy, Chad, suddenly walks in, yelling. Well, someone doesn't have a very clean way of speaking. He throws the iPhone onto the glass coffee table in the centre of the room, and flops down into the other couch. Now I remember where I've seen him – he was the guy on the train that stole my seat!

"What happened?" Cathryn asks, concerned.

"Bitchy secretary making my headache worse." He grumbles, glaring at the phone.

'Sorry!' Cathryn mouths, looking at me. I shrug, signalling an 'it's okay', and she smiles apologetically. She gets up and ruffles Chad's hair, "I'll get you some medicine, okay?"

He mumbles something indistinct, and she leaves the room. "Who the heck are you?" He suddenly asks, glaring at me.

"Sonny. My friend said you guys were looking for a paying guest; that's why I'm here." I explain. I guess it's best not to mention the encounter on the train right now. "Who are you?" That did sound a bit rude…huh. He frowns, leaning back.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. And I guess you're here because CDC lives here. That's why you're here, right?" Chad says, and smirks. Wow, he seems too arrogant for anything good to come out of this. And I don't really like this guy's style of talking to me, but I won't complain. Sure, he seems like a total meanie, but he's got to have some good hiding somewhere in him, right?

"For your information, sir, I had no idea who you are till you told me." I say simply. He continues to glare at me.

"Good." He says.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Wait, where have I seen you before?" Chad asks suddenly, sitting up straight and looking right at me.

"Hmm, I don't know. Anywhere, I guess." I say, and he sighs.

"I can't be bothered to think." He says, as his phone starts ringing again. "Damn, can't she shut her big mouth for _one day_?"

"Is everything alright?" I ask. For some reason, I'm curious to know why he's so angry at this 'she'.

"No." Chad replies, and picks up the phone. "Whaddya want now?" Someone starts crying loudly on the other end of the line, and he sighs, annoyed and bored. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know it was you. Sorry, baby." Baby? Huh, I'm even more curious now. The caller says something else. "Yeah, it's still bad. You don't have to come. I'm okay. Yeah, love you too." He hangs up, putting the phone on the table. "Agh."

"What happened?" I ask, and he sighs.

"No-one else is going to listen, so maybe you might. Why is it that one time, I answered my phone thinking it was my girlfriend, but it was actually my secretary, and then I did the same thing, but the other way around, and now my secretary thinks I'm some sex-crazy despo and my girlfriend thinks I'm annoyed by her?" He says. Well, that was incredibly confusing.

"Secretary?" I ask, confused. This guy could easily be an _actor_, judging by his looks.

"Yep. CDC, the owner of a multi-million dollar industry thingy." He replies, grinning weakly.

"Thingy?" I say, laughing a little. Crazy…

"Yep. Because I don't know what else to call it. I have no freaking idea what it actually is." Chad says, sounding proud about it.

"Wow. That sure is…well, I don't know either." I say. He seems…_nice-ish_.

"Hah. No-one does. Anyway…my head hurts. These stupid girls are going to ruin me before I can ruin them." He says, standing up. "Do me a favour and get rid of this!" He hands me the phone, and runs up the stairs. He wants me to get rid of his phone? Wow.

"I'm really sorry about this, Sonny. He –" Cathryn runs back into the living room, holding a flap of medicine pills.

"It's okay, really!" I say, smiling. I don't exactly mind. And they seem like nice people to stay with until I can find an apartment for myself.

"Why have you got Chad's phone?" She asks suddenly, looking suspicious.

"He told me to get rid of it…" I reply uncertainly.

"Oh, that crazy boy. He's already smashed twenty nine iPhones and thirty two BlackBerries this year alone. Anger management needed." Cathryn sighs, sitting down on the couch opposite to me. That's, like, sixty one phones! Woah…

"Wow." I say. There isn't really much I can say here.

"Yep, I bet you think he's absolutely crazy…he's just been stressed out, ever since he inherited the ownership of the company when his father passed away…" She says, sighing again and looking sad. Something must've happened…

"Oh…I'm really sorry…" I say. I'm not quite sure what to say – according to my 'mother', who I found out wasn't really my mother, and that I was adopted, my real parents had died when I was just a baby. I can't even remember their faces…

"It's alright. We're still adjusting. Although we have the company, Chad isn't doing very well handling it, what with his now-struggling acting career getting in the way…that's why I was looking for a paying guest." Cathryn says. Wow…

"Oh." I say. I really have no idea what I should say in a situation like this; I've never even _been_ in a situation like this.

"So…" She sighs, "When are you moving in?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today, folks! :P<strong>

**So, we found out a bit about the Coopers here…hope you enjoyed it! Review, coz reviews make a certain FanFic writer very happy! :D**


End file.
